powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnatu
Gnatu is an incubus/insect-like creature and is one of the many monsters of the Underworld. She is the main antagonist of the episode "Soul Specter". Biography Gnatu and Spydex were summoned by Imperious. Both Gnatu and Spydex attacked the city of Briarwood with army of Hidiacs, and began draining Life Force from people in the park. The Mystic Force Rangers soon showed up, but were forced to deal with the Hidiacs first. Chip managed to get to Gnatu and battle her, but she was too strong for him. Both Gnatu and Spydex then managed to escape. They then went to the Underworld were Imperious praised Gnatu for her job and pinned her against Necrolai putting Necrolai in a bad mood. Later Gnatu and Spydex again appeared in the power plant and Nick managed to get Life Force from Spydex and Chip caught it, but Gnatu again stole Life Force. Then after the Rangers had gotten the Life Force Orb out and away from the Giant Spydex, Gnatu attacked the Rangers before they could obtain the orb. With the Life Force still in their control, the evil duo escape once more. Then Necrolai tricked the Chip making a black hole appear in his chest. He had to go to a mountain alongwith Daggeron to cure the black hole with the Staff of Topaz. Gnatu and Spydex both returned to the city to steal more Life Force. Nick, Vida, Xander and Madison jumped into action and fought against the twosome. The Rangers were still outmatched, and Gnatu prepared to fire the now Dark Life Force Orb into the sky, thus attacking the city with an explosion. Before the orb was fired, Chip arrived and put a stop to Gnatu's plan. Daggeron was then able to get the Dark Orb out of the firing device. The Mystic Force Rangers attacked Gnatu and Spydex with the Magi Staff Speed Spell. With this attack, the Rangers had the advantage. Chip was successful in destroying Spydex with his Magi Staff. After Spydex was destroyed, all the Life Force was returned to those it was stolen from. But Gnatu wasn't finished yet. She grew large and attacked the Rangers by crushing them with her foot. Our heroes fought back with the Titan Megazord. Gnatu then tried to escape by flying away, but the Rangers used the Titan Megazord Spirits of the Ancient Titans Attack to destroy the monster for good. Personality Gnatu is a cold, sneaky, and cunning monster that likes to toy around with her enemies. She also has a ruthless and cruel side in herself, as right before Chip was about to strike, she pushed Spydex in front of her so he would get destroyed. She is also somewhat of a coward as well, as after the Titan Megazord appeared, she attempted to escape by flying away from the Megazord before meeting her end. Powers And Abilities *'Life Draining:' By touching a person with one of her hands, she can drain their life force. *'Fire Breath:' Gnatu can spew out powerful green fire from her mouth. *'Fire Spark: '''Gnatu can shoot a spark of fire from her finger tips. *'Size Changing:' Gnatu can change her size at will. *'Flight:' Gnatu can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on her left shoulder pad. *'Strength: Gnatu has big physical strength. Arsenal *'''Claws: Gnatu has clawed hands for combat. *'Sword:' Gnatu also has a sword that aids her in combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Gnatu is voiced by Callie Blood. Notes *Gnatu's appearance is based off of an Incubus or a Succubus, mythological vampire-like creatures that suck peoples' life force. **It actually makes sense due to her role and her ability in the episode. *Gnatu is the first Mystic Force monster to be a female. **Her Super Sentai counterpart, however, is male, much like Incubus in mythology's depictions. *Gnatu is only monster in Mystic Force that doesn't explode after being defeated. *Gnatu is the third monster that has an ability to grow with out the help of Koragg, the first being Flytrap and the second being the Behemoth. *Gnatu is not to be confused with Natu, a Psychic/Flying type Pokémon of the same name. See Also References Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Insect Themed Villains